Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a front light guide module and an electrophoretic display. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a front light guide module for an electrophoretic display, and an electrophoretic display having the front light guide module.
Description of Related Art
Electrophoretic display panels are non-luminous display panels. In general, users observe the images of electrophoretic display panels by the reflection of ambient light there from. When users are in a dark environment, electrophoretic display panels are difficult to provide satisfactory image quality. To overcome this problem, manufactures of electrophoretic display panel design a front light-source module, which is set above an electrophoretic display panel and serves as the light source thereof. When users use electrophoretic display panels in a dark environment, the front light-source module may be turned on. Light emitted from the front light-source module projects to the electrophoretic display panel, and then users can observe the displayed images.